Vyond Studios
Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo; you can't see this in real life! Background This is a subsidiary of Vyond Pictures created in 1984 to produce live-action films and live-action/animated-hybrid films. Their first film was Woof. Their biggest hit was GoAnimate: The Movie in 2006. GoAnimate Studios 1st Logo (April 12, 1985-August 6, 1999, 2001-2017) Goanimate 3.png Screen (2.5).jpg Screen (2.6).jpg gostva.png screen(8).jpg Nicknames: "The Logo That Appears Before Toy Stealing", "Eric Tripping", "Poor Eric" Logo: The orange text "Go!" zooms in and then zooms out to reveal the gray text Animate next to it, then the gray text STUDIOS fades in. Then Eric (which is the GoAnimate mascot) comes down from the top and lands on the m. He then trips from the I and lands on the D in STUDIOS. Trivia: This logo's animation was later recycled for the first episode of Comedy World Rides Again in 2006. The cells are repainted and placed on a different background on Orange Puff. Variants: * An early version exists where the part with Eric was taken out. This was used until 2001. * On movies released in 1995, the logo fades out, and "10 Years" in a gold serif font fades in. It sparkles. "Celebrating" and "of awesome animation" appear above and below the text, respectively. * On The Baby Moves, there is a baby instead of Eric. * On Orange Puff, Eric trips from the n instead of i. * On Building Something, Eric is gone. Plus, the exclamation mark is replaced with a vertical brick. * On Sara 2 and the failed movie Dumb Reasons, the logo proceeds as normal, until Eric drops down, and we see that the exclamation mark is smaller than normal. Eric does not trip over it and lands on the n, then says "I did not trip this time, but hey, it was worth it!" * On Skyscraper 2000, The Alex Miller Movie: A Trip to the Maldives, and The Day the World Stopped, Eric is on a plane. He jumps off the plane and uses his parachute. He lands on the logo and smiles. * "STUDIOS" is replaced with "PICTURES" on occasion (this usually occurred during the 2005-06 season). * A shorter version exists with no exclamation mark and newer footage of Eric tripping. * There is a short version where the logo formation is taken out. This is usually shown at the end of TV shows. * On Cat Wars: The Series, the logo is still and over the credits. * A nighttime version exists on the canceled pilot Sneaky and the Alley Cats. * On Pretty Girl Enterprises films, Eric is replaced by a girl. The sounds are also high-pitched. * A print version exists. * There is an in-credit version that appeared on seasons 1, 2, and the first half of season 3 of Best Friend Forever!, the first five Mr. Idiot shorts, and the first two seasons of Comedy World Rides Again. * On movies and shorts released for 3D, the GoAnimate logo zooms in as usual, but it goes out of the screen before zooming out quickly, achieving the 3D effect. Instead of "STUDIOS" fading in, it fades in, then zooms in until it stops under the GoAnimate logo. The rest of the logo plays as normal. Music/Sounds: A sound depending on what movement it is. May have the opening theme over it, or the end theme overlapping everything. The early variant is silent. Availability: No longer current. It was first seen on Woof. The Eric Show and Orange Puff air on Vyond Chiblock, so you can find it there. The Alex Miller Show, Best Friend Forever!, and Comedy World Rides Again air on most PBS stations, so you can find it there, too. Blocks and networks like CBS Dream Team and Discovery Family keep this logo intact. Also seen on 2006-2012 episodes of Chef Eric and 2006-2016 episodes of The Sara Show. It also was seen on The Alex Miller Movie: A Trip to the Maldives, Puppet Pals, Skyscraper, Skyscraper 2000, Caillou and Harold's Scientific Adventure: The Movie, Bomberman Vs. Bongo and Ken: The Movie, Sextuplets, and The Day the World Stopped. It was also seen on the 2013 cut of GoAnimate: The Movie, which is more common than the original theatrical cut from 2006. Editor's Note: It's a favorite of many, especially most GoAnimate fans. 2nd Logo (2000-2001) Logo: A white flash reveals the GoAnimate Studios logo on a black background. FX/SFX: The white flash. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen in movies made at the time. Due to complaints of its simplicity, it reverted back to the previous logo in 2001. Editor’s Note: None. 3rd Logo (July 28, 2006-December 31, 2013) Nickname: "Dark Characters" Logo: On a light black background that looks rusted and a vignette, we see many different characters from different GoAnimate themes. The words "produced by" fades in. Then the GoAnimate logo swooshes in from the left very fast. Then, the words "STUDIOS" fades in below. FX/SFX: The text fading in and the GoAnimate logo swooshing in from the left. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current. First appeared on GoAnimate: The Movie, and is seen at the end of movies around this time, including The Bob and Blueberry Movie. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (October 6, 2013-April 12, 2018) Nicknames: "The Characters Running", "Business People", "Business Friendly Takeover" Logo: On a blue background, we see an orange "o." Then we suddenly see lots of Business Friendly characters run into it, then the background changes to a speedup-like background as the "o" zooms out. Then, the words "Animate" comes in from the right. The background changes to solid blue. A cursor then appears and goes off-screen, and puts an orange "G" to the left of the "o" and sets it into place, forming the GoAnimate logo. The logo zooms out, and "STUDIOS" fades in below. FX/SFX: The characters running into the "o," the background changing to a speedup-like background as the "o" zooms out, "Animate" coming in from the right, the background changing to solid blue, the cursor putting an orange "G" to the left of the "o," the logo zooming out, and "STUDIOS" fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current. Seen on movies made at that time. Also appears on the trailers for First Job and Fuenzalida is Someone. Editor's Note: You'll just be annoyed at how many times you've seen it. 5th Logo (August 4, 2017) Logo: On a city background with people moving on the sidewalk and cars moving about, the Sun is shown high above the sky. Suddenly, the Sun grows, eventually reaching the city, where everyone runs away, but are too slow, and the Sun kills them through flames. A "grunged" GoAnimate Studios logo suddenly appears. FX/SFX: The Sun growing and killing the people. No further explanation needed. Music/Sounds: An electronic rock tune complete with dubstep-sounding drums. Availability: Only seen on an early animation test for Eric and the Animation, which can be found online. Editor's Note: This logo is strange in so many ways. 6th Logo (October 27, 2017) Logo: We see Eric on a white background. We zoom to his underarm revealing monsters and a city. The GoAnimate Studios logo fades in under the city. FX/SFX: The camera zooming to his underarm revealing monsters and a city, and the GoAnimate Studios logo fading in under the city. It's a nice combination of 2D animation and CGI. Music/Sounds: A whooshing noise when Eric reveals his underarm, and birds tweeting once we go into the city. Growling and roaring can be heard from the monsters. Availability: Only seen on Underarm City. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (December 12, 2017-April 12, 2018) Logo: On a blue background, we see some yellow rectangles appearing, rectangle by rectangle, which is on a dark-blue square. The rectangles turn into the GoAnimate logo, "STUDIOS" fades in below it, and it zooms/rotates into a normal position as it fades into a black background. (except the GoAnimate logo and "STUDIOS") FX/SFX: The rectangles appearing rectangle by rectangle and them turning into the GoAnimate logo, "STUDIOS" fading in, zooming/rotating into a normal position, and fading into a black background. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It is shown on movies at the time. It was also seen on trailers for First Job and Fuenzalida is Someone. Editor’s Note: None. Vyond Studios 1st Logo (May 6, 2018-) Nickname: "How to Build a Vyondiverse" Logo: On a blue background we see an angry BrentAnimate fade in, along with other GoAnimate users and characters, including Boris, GoAnimate Caillou, Eric Nagler, Eric Oates from Dylan: The Show, and many more. Clips from most GoAnimate videos including one live-action video fade in and zoom out. The Vyond logo, which consists of abstract letters spelling out "VYOND", zooms out and places itself in the middle. The background, including the clips, fade out, leaving the logo on a black background. Variants: *There is a variant at the end of shows where the logo is shortened and the text reads "Vyond Television". *An in-credit variant exists at the end of movies. FX/SFX: All the animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: A proud, string-driven, uplifting fanfare with electronic beeps. May have the opening theme of the movie or no music at all. Availability: First debuted on their official website along with the Vyond Pictures logo on May 6, 2018. Taken from many Vyond films from May 18, 2018, starting with First Job, and so on. The in-credit variant is taken from Preston's Revenge and Lily's Revenge on Stephanie. The "Vyond Television" variant is seen on shows like I'm Not Your People and First Job: The Series. After January 7, 2019, horror films did not feature this logo, but used the next one below. It also appears on trailers for Michael the GoAnimate Guy (a spin-off of the character from Eric's GoAnimate Years), but the actual movie would possibly use the 4th logo. Editor's Note: The music for this logo was later used for the current Tang Media Partners logo. Final Note: In early 2019, Vyond announced that they will shut down the Legacy Video Maker on December 16, 2019. 2nd Logo (Horror Variant) (January 11, 2019-) WARNING: Due to the logo's graphic gore, videos will not be allowed on this wiki. Logo: We see Eric on a white background. Then we see a kid with robot legs and hands (named "RoboBoy"). He then puts on a night-vision headset. Then, magic strikes and then we zoom into an eye view, revealing clips of characters in death, in order of appearance: *Brian (from other logos): Brian climbed up a tree but then falls. *Mr. Keebler (from GoAnimate: The Movie): Mr. Keebler is smashed by a hammer, and we see blood gushing from his head. *A girl: A psychopathic murderer killed the girl. *Another girl: Someone glued her head into a jack-in-the-box, and the body was broken into pieces. *Combo Panda (from the YouTube series of the same name): Combo was trying to climb up a building, but falls and dies. Then, it zooms back out, and we see the Vyond logo and the text "Studios." The byline "A PPYBEN Pictures/WarnerMedia Company" appears below. FX/SFX: The characters appearing, the magic striking, the zooming in and showing of deaths, the zoom out, and the text. Music/Sounds: Some sounds of a whoosh, then some other sounds, then an alternate Eric's Ditty, which sounds like a chainsaw. Availability: Seen on horror films by Vyond Studios after January 7, 2019. Editor's Note: A very suitable logo for horror films, and very appropriate to the genre. 3rd Logo (April 5, 2019) Logo: Same as the 6th GoAnimate Studios logo, but with the Vyond Studios logo instead and with the PPYBEN byline. FX/SFX/Music/Sounds/Editor's Note: Same as the 6th GoAnimate Studios logo. Availability: Only seen on Underarm City 2. 4th Logo (November 18, 2019-) Logo: On an orange background, we see a white square with two white circles above it. Inside the white square is the Vyond logo in orange, and "Studios" below it also in orange. It is unknown how the logo will be animated as of now. FX/SFX: Unknown. To date, the two trailers that used this logo as of now are still. Music/Sounds: Unknown. To date, the two trailers that used this logo as of now have the theme of the trailer playing. Availability: Coming soon. So far, this is seen on the trailers for Little Lily 2 and Jujuberry: The Movie. It will most likely debut in its animated form on Michael the GoAnimate Guy. Editor's Note: TBA Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Vyond Logos Category:WarnerMedia Category:PPYBEN Logos